Airi Maya
was a student at Eitoku Academy and the sole girl member of the Correct 5. Her childhood friend, Haruto Kaguragi, was the group's leader and her first crush. She initially hated Oto Edogawa, whom Haruto was in love with. The two ended up becoming best friends. Later on, Airi developed feelings for Tenma Hase, before dating fellow Correct 5 member Kaito Taira. Biography Early life Born on March 14, she was an only child to older parents, who spoiled her with sweets and toys. As a result, she became selfish and overweight. During a field trip in elementary school, Airi fell over and could not get up. Haruto Kaguragi ended up carrying her on his back the whole way.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She and Haruto befriended Kaito Taira, Issa Narumiya, and Sugimaru Eibi, after meeting at one of their parents' dinner parties.Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kaito became Airi's confidante and was the first person she told about her crush on Haruto. He helped her with her dieting.Chapter 99, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At age eight, she and Haruto ran away from home.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi confessed her feelings to Haruto back then by saying "I am going to be your bride," though he did not realize what she meant until they were teenagers.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She later became jealous of Amei Hanawa, who became extremely close to Haruto. Airi hid Amei's sheet music before a recital and ruined one of her art projects. She even secretly wished she Amei would never return, when she moved away during the fourth grade.Chapter 88, Boys Over Flowers Season 2Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 High school Airi joined the Correct 5 for Haruto before they began attending Eitoku Senior High. The Correct 5 frequently conducted "peasant hunts", meaning they would force the poor students to withdrawal from school. Airi felt that just making them quit was "boring" compared to the F4's red card. The Correct 5's ultimate goal was to restore the school to its previous reputation, though Airi originally had little interest in this.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting Oto outside Haruto's house]] The Correct 5 first met Oto Edogawa when she accidentally ran in front of their car. Airi told her "That's so dangerous. What's with you?" Later, Haruto consulted his friends about Oto blackmailing him, though he did not reveal her name. Airi was against Issa's advice for Haruto to make the girl his girlfriend.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She later went to Haruto's house and saw him and Oto talking at the gate. Suspicious, Airi thought "What was that just now?"Chapter 4, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She recognized Oto but could not recall where she saw her earlier. Airi asked Kaito for help in finding out her identity. That Saturday, she went shopping to let out some anger. She briefly glanced out the window and saw Oto with a guy. Airi then exclaimed, "That's the girl!"Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After learning Oto's identity, Airi quickly found out about her fiancé, Tenma Hase. She later told Kaito all the details since he was taking "forever."Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At school, she distributed fliers calling Oto a "peasant." Oto later asked Airi about the fliers. She lied to her, saying that Haruto asked her to do it. When Haruto arrived, Airi told him that she did it for Eitoku's sake as well as his own.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi attempted to defend herself once he became angry. He eventually yelled to get her attention, and threatened to "beat her up" if she continued talking.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following day, Airi gave out orders that "to be severely punished." Unaware, Haruto tried to muster the courage to expel Oto but was unable to. Airi promptly ran downstairs to do it herself. She and Haruto arrived in time to see Tenma rescue Oto from the bullies. Airi told them to get out, but a second later the principal announced that Tenma had paid for Oto's donation.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Airi protested that the money was "tainted." Kaito told her "Money is money," officially rescinding Oto's expulsion.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Mental breakdown Later at school, Haruto, surprisingly calm, confronted Airi telling her "Do it again and it's over." Airi became unsettled that Haruto actually forgave her. She wondered "Did things work out so well for you that you can forgive me?" Airi later completely destroyed her bedroom out of frustration.Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Airi found Oto and Haruto at a restaurant declaring "I finally found you!" with a smile. Haruto asked "What did you come here for?" She revealed that she came to apologize and teared up as she said "Will you forgive me for what I did?"Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto questioned her sincerity, telling her to go home. Oto reluctantly accepted her, conceding that she should not "have lied either." Afterwards, Airi brought Oto and Haruto to her father's store where she had her given a makeover. She then brought Oto to the basement and locked her in a dark room.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Having locked Oto in the basement with Tenma, whom she had lured earlier, Airi then met Haruto at the cafe with little explanation of Oto's whereabouts. Airi watched the two on the security cameras, which she showed Haruto. He became angry and demanded to know where they were. Airi was happy to see him being emotional declaring "I'd rather die than be ignored". Haruto left after telling her "Don't ever show your face to me again."Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Season 2''Airi went missing shortly after for two days. Kaito and her parents actively searched for her. Oto later found Airi at a factory, where she had gone with Haruto when they were children. Though weak, Airi told her to leave. She refused and hugged Airi, who then told her "Don't hurt Haruto's feelings." He arrived a few seconds later and carried her to the ambulance. Haruto apologized to her for not realizing her feelings this whole time.Chapter 18, ''Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Friends with Oto A few days later, Airi unexpectedly went to Oto's home to spend time with her. Airi confided in Oto that she had her father put the factory up for sale, signifying that she was moving on. She then asked her if "there was still hope for Haruto." Oto did not have a clear answer. Despite Oto being sick, Airi had her get dressed and brought her to a resort, where Issa was holding a flower arranging demonstration. On the way, Airi told her that she was considering her as a friend. Oto laughed saying "This version of you is a lot easier to get along with." Airi then became embarrassed.Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At the resort, she changed her clothes before watching Issa's performance with Oto. The two then decided to soak in the resort's hot springs together.Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Afterwards, Airi wanted Oto to stay the night with her. She declined so Airi made Haruto give her a ride home.Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following day, Airi and the others were shocked when the model Megumi Nishidome showed up at Eitoku to return Haruto's wallet. She revealed that she had met Haruto in the resort's bath, which he said "was an accident." Airi became enraged, saying "Can I kill her?" Kaito had to hold her back several times. Later, an angry Airi complained about Haruto to Oto, telling her "I thought he was in love with you." Oto replied "I told you that you're mistaken."Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Airi became irritated with Sugimaru and Issa, who were unconcerned about Haruto being absent from school. The same day, Megumi transferred to Eitoku which Airi was against. She asked Haruto "What're you going to do about Oto?" He responded "She was really dating Hase."Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi later expressed her disappointment to Oto about her dating Tenma. She seemed to accept it though she still cried.Chapter 27, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Following the rise of "Eitoku hunting", the Correct 5 paired with Megumi to present a united front. Airi was less than enthusiastic about the idea. Sometime later, they arrived at Eitoku to find the school's gates vandalized.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Seeing the messages, Airi felt "They're totally provoking us." Oto then appeared with cleaning supplies, encouraging the others to hurry up and clean it. Airi joined Oto's efforts, along with the rest of the Correct 5. Later, Airi praised Oto's actions and asked to hang out after school. They agreed to meet at a cafe before Oto had to work.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi waited for an hour and a half, but Oto never showed up. She frantically called Haruto for help. He just told her to check Oto's workplace. There Airi spoke to Oto's coworker, who had not seen her either.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto later contacted Airi to let her know that she was alright.Chapter 35, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto vs. Tenma Later at school, Airi jumped into Oto's arms having not seen her since the other day. She told Oto about Megumi's absences from school, before Kaito arrived and revealed that Haruto and Megumi were "over."Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A couple days later, Haruto informed everyone that he found out who was targeting Eitoku students. He did not tell them his identity yet.Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto was absent for a few days, when Oto asked Airi about him. She was worried as it seemed that things between him and Tenma had "gotten out of hand." Kaito and Issa then walked up and informed the girls that Haruto was with Sugimaru, though they had no idea why.Chapter 43, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, it was announced that Haruto and Tenma were going to compete against each other at the "Manly Man Festival". Airi urged Kaito and Issa to "believe in Haruto", though they were already assuming the worse.Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 On the day of the festival, Airi and Oto boarded the train to Kyoto together. Airi asked her to "cheer on Haruto," and added "Just don't support Hase" when she noticed her hesitation.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In the first round, Airi yelled encouragements at Haruto, such as "Take that sucker down!" She had tears in her eyes, when he lost to Tenma within a few minutes.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Before the second round, Airi informed Haruto that she would have a private jet ready for him so he could make speedy getaway immediately after. The others had similar low hopes for him winning. Nevertheless, they all cheered loudly for him as he unexpectedly beat Tenma in that round. In the end, he won the whole contest when Tenma failed to show up for the final.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Airi commented to Kaito, Issa, and Sugimaru that "Haruto's spirit has leveled up."Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Changes at Eitoku on a boat]] Oto remained in Kyoto to care of Tenma, while Airi spent Christmas with her family in Italy. Before leaving, she called Oto and told her that Haruto "seemed at peace" now. She also apologized for asking her to cheer for Haruto. On New Years' Eve, Airi spent the holiday with the Correct 5. Kaito made an announcement that the situation with Momonozono needed to change. Airi only reluctantly agreed. Tenma then entered the room and Haruto agreed to form a partnership.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Eitoku and Momonozono began holding joint classes which still annoyed Airi months later. That summer, Oto finally returned to school. Airi was overjoyed to see her again. She asked Oto if she was going to the summer school, which she declined. Seeing Haruto pass by, Airi asked him to persuade her. His cold response was "So what? If she doesn't want to come then don't make her."Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi was temporarily shocked by Haruto's rude response. She considered confronting him, but Oto begged her not to. Airi then declared that she would no longer be friends with him. Oto strongly objected, leading Airi to ask "What happened between you and Haruto?" She then spent the day cheering up Oto. Eventually Oto revealed that she and Tenma had broken up. Airi offered some words of comfort, before inviting her to her house, where she showed her childhood photos of her and the Correct 5. Oto began crying, which Airi guessed was because of Haruto. Before the summer school began, Airi sent some beach supplies to Oto. She agreed to go, when Airi stressed the importance of their last summer of high school. She was unable to find Oto among the crowd until they got to the resort. They agreed to meet later since Oto decided to go on an add-on tour.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Upon returning to the resort, Airi and the others noticed that Haruto and Oto were not back yet. She then asked Tenma if he had seen her. The group investigated further, eventually coming to the conclusion that the two "may have been left behind in the ocean." Tenma left to go find Oto and Airi tagged along. They had the tour operators escort them to all of the stops.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When they finally found them, they immediately brought them back to the resort, where Airi looked after Oto until she woke up. Haruto left for Tokyo the same night. Airi later told Oto about how worried Tenma was about her while they were searching. She admitted "It made me really envious."Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Two days later, Airi saw off Oto when she decided to return home early. Tenma showed up once Oto had left. Airi told him "You should have seen her off." She started to blush fiercely which Tenma commented on.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Crush on Tenma Airi decided not to go to Hawaii and was the only Correct 5 member to remain at the resort. Hitoshi Konoe mentioned that she had became a tyrant to the other students, forcing them all to wear inner-tubes. Hearing this, Tenma correctly guessed that she could not swim which reminded him about Oto. Airi then said "Oto probably won't come to the ocean with you anymore." Tenma's feelings were hurt though he did not outright show it. Airi returned to Tokyo that night and went to Oto's apartment, where she also found Haruto. In tears, she said "It's all over. I'm gonna die."Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She found herself unable to tell Oto why she was crying, instead saying she missed them. Haruto then went home with her. There Airi admitted to him that she had developed feelings for Tenma. He told her "It's never going to happen!," before he comforted her. She eventually fell asleep.Chapter 63, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following night, Airi received a phone call from Oto. She ignored it, feeling guilty about her feelings for Tenma.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi later went to the airport to meet Tenma. She started to apologize about her earlier comments, but her nose began bleeding. Tenma's attempts to help her only made the bleeding worse.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She ended up spending the night in the airport infirmary. Tenma checked on her in the morning. Airi finally got to apologize to him, though she nearly said something else that was hurtful. She then admitted to being jealous of Oto because she liked him. He turned her down flat, saying "I'm not the one for you." Airi later called Oto's house and her mother answered, informing her that Oto left for America with an acquaintance. She returned to her house, where she repeated this information to Haruto and Kaito. Airi cried at the prospect of not seeing Oto to apologize.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kaito's crush on her has a crush on her]] After Oto decided not to go to America, Airi visited her at her job with tears in her eyes.Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The two walked to a park, where Airi told her "Hase hasn't given up on you yet." She began crying and begging Oto to be with Tenma, saying that Haruto would be fine since he had the Correct 5 to lean on.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Airi called Kaito to her house and told him what she said to Oto. He surprised by calling her actions "selfish." She snapped at him, accusing him of not understanding since he had never been in love. He replied "Yes, I have" and gave her a significant look, before storming off.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Airi went to Haruto's festival and apologized to Oto. When Kaito arrived, she started to hyperventilate so Oto brought her inside. Oto confided to her about being unable to forget her past with Tenma, which Haruto interrupted. Airi left, encouraging him to kiss Oto.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At the start of the second term, Airi was avoiding Kaito. She revealed to Oto that she felt she may have hurt him since she had always talked to him about her crushes. Kaito eventually found her and told her, "Don't worry about hurting me." Airi called him a "masochist" and warned "Don't come crying to me when you're in tatters."Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Kaito informed her that Tenma was going to Los Angeles. Airi went to the airport to say goodbye. Tenma annoyed her with his evasive answers and calling her "Miss Maya." She then told him that she may not like him next time they saw each other.Chapter 80, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi later confessed to Oto that she was attracted to Tenma because they both loved Oto. When she asked about Kaito, Airi avoided the question, instead turning to Oto's problems. To give the couple some time alone, she brought Oto to her family's vacation home and called Haruto there.Chapter 81, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Amei's return Airi's plan, however, backfired when Oto's mother discovered she was not with her.Chapter 83, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Finding her "scary," Airi took her to where Oto and Haruto were. Oto's mother took her daughter away, leaving Airi and Haruto behind at the vacation house. He later suggested for her to go on a date with Kaito. She only agreed if he and Oto went too.Chapter 84, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, the two returned to Tokyo and went straight to Oto. At a cafe, they discussed getting Oto's mother to accept Haruto. Outside, they were suddenly accosted by Amei who tried to hug Haruto.Chapter 85, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He said a hurried goodbye to Amei and left with Oto. While going home, Airi told Amei about the double date which she was nervous about. Her nervousness continued on to the day of. Kaito made a few blunders, such as asking about Tenma. Haruto was mostly able to smooth over Airi's ruffled feathers.Chapter 86, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When Oto finally arrived for the date, she brought along Amei who seemed to have invited herself. Haruto was opposed to letting her stay, but the others all said it was okay. They first ate hot dogs together after a brief walk. Afterwards, they separated into two groups to go on the boats in the pond. Airi ended up with Oto and Kaito. She told her that "have always treated Amei special" because of illness.Chapter 87, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi then assured her that Amei was fine now, before admitting to disliking her because she and Haruto were "sweethearts" as children. On the topic of first crushes, Oto asked Kaito whether Airi was his first and then what he liked about her. He listed her qualities, all negative, and said "but I find these things about her endearing." Airi blushed fiercely. Afterwards, everyone except Oto went to Issa's welcome back party for Amei.Chapter 88, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next morning, Airi and the others arrived at school with Amei. Haruto received a text from Oto while they were showing Amei the Correct 5 "Salon." He informed them that Oto's father wanted to meet him. Airi exclaimed to Haruto "This is your big chance!" Everyone then began giving him advice on how to impress Oto's parents.Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following Monday, Haruto reported that he needed a "do-over" meeting but would not give any details on how the first went. Airi declared "I knew it wouldn't go well," which annoyed Haruto.Chapter 93, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Amei spoke to Airi about what happened with Haruto. Airi scolded her for trying to "come between Oto and him", saying "You'll be the one to suffer in the end!" Seeing how sad Amei was, she offered to take her out to eat pancakes. Airi also apologized for some things she had done to her as a child.Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Los Angeles trip After hearing about Haruto going to Los Angeles, Airi was upset he went without her and showed up the following morning with the others.Chapter 96, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Shortly after arriving, Airi pulled Oto aside to apologize for not taking her feelings into consideration about Amei. She then mentioned Tenma, leading Oto to say "It isn't my place to say, but what about Kaito?" Later, they went to Tenma's school. He greeted her warmly and Airi blushed. Tenma then gave them a tour.Chapter 97, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kaito went back to the hotel, before the other guys started a basketball game. Airi saw through his thin excuse. She then told Oto "He says he likes me but then he disappears when it counts." Airi later returned to the hotel to retrieve her wallet. There she ran into Kaito. She told him she liked Tenma and was going to move to LA after graduating school. Asking "What do you think?," Kaito replied "You should do whatever you want."Chapter 98, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi went shopping after her talk with Kaito. She talked to some confused saleswomen about him, feeling muddled because she was unsure about how he felt about her. While she was walking back to the hotel with her bags, two guys approached her. Kaito showed up and had them leave her alone, saying "She's with me" in English. He then told her "I'm going to stop holding back from now on" and then asked her not to move to Los Angeles, assuring her "I've always liked you." Crying from happiness, she told him she was not moving. He leaned in for a kiss, which was hampered by his glasses. Tossing them aside, Airi said "I love you" and they shared their first kiss together. Afterwards, they walked by a basketball court and Kaito tossed the ball perfectly into the basket. Airi was amazed and complimented him.Chapter 100, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That night, Airi told Oto "I think I've been waiting for it this whole time," referring to Kaito's confession. The next day, Tenma brought them to his friend's house, where they met Tsubaki Domyoji and Tsukushi Makino.Chapter 101, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 During the party, Airi asked Kaito if she could talk to Tenma. He said "It's fine," before adding "Hurry back" due to Airi's reaction. She thanked Tenma for the invitation and asked him if he was "over" Oto. He told her "The hardest part has passed," before expressing his congratulations on her relationship with Kaito. She then returned to Kaito and told him "I love you." That night, the Correct 5 and Oto left for Japan.Chapter 102, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 On board, they discovered Tsukushi who quickly fell asleep. Airi questioned whether she really was Tsukasa Domyoji's girlfriend. Kaito confirmed that she was. Once they landed, everyone went to their respective houses.Chapter 103, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting the F4 celebrate after meeting the F4]] The next day, Airi and the others went to see off Tsukushi since she was returning to Los Angeles. Airi asked Oto about Haruto. She told her that he was on his way.Chapter 105, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Before Tsukushi got on the plane, Kaito told her about Haruto's admiration for Tsukasa and how much he changed because of it. Sugimaru and Issa added their own points, and Airi told her "All of us here are very grateful to Mr. Domyoji." A couple minutes later, Oto dragged Tsukushi off the plane after receiving a call from Haruto. He surprised everyone when he arrived with the entire F4.Chapter 106, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tsukasa and Tsukushi reunited though they quickly began arguing. Taken aback, Airi asked Akira Mimasaka "Are they okay?" He responded that that was "normal for them." After the F4 and Tsukushi left, the Correct 5 celebrated, happy that they finally met their heroes.Chapter 107, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, the guys decided not to go Oto's party since they had "crashed" her and Haruto's Los Angeles trip. Airi still wanted to go. Sugimaru then asked about Amei and Issa answered that she had made friends at school. Airi was "happy" at the news, but became annoyed when Sugimaru "Amei was always a people person, unlike you."Chapter 108, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Issa left after receiving an invitation from Sojiro Nishikado to hang out. Sugimaru quickly made up an excuse to leave as well. Kaito and Airi then took a walk together, wondering about Oto and Haruto.Chapter 109, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 On Christmas, Airi went to Arisa Konno's wedding with the others. Airi told Haruto, who set up the venue, that he could have made it more "extravagant." Sometime later, she teased Kaito telling him "You haven't told me I'm cute lately." He quickly told her that she was cute and that he loved her, which made her happy.Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Airi was a pretty, young girl with a short stature at only 152 centimeters tall. In contrast, Oto was 163 centimeters tall. Airi had wavy, brown hair which she always styled in her signature pig tails. When her hair was down, usually before she went to sleep, it was quite long reaching her waist. Fond of shopping, her wardrobe consisted of expensive, name brand clothes. Airi's style leaned towards more traditional feminine clothing, including a large variety of dresses. At school, she wore her special uniform designed exclusively for the Correct 5. As a child, she was extremely overweight from indulging in too many sweets. She lost the weight through stringent dieting and maintained her small weight into her teenage years by taking only nutritional supplements. After becoming friends with Oto, Airi often ate at her home, claiming that "commoners' cuisine was just perfect for a diet." Personality and traits A passionate person, Airi felt all emotions intensely particularly love and hate. Her love for Haruto turned her into obsessive person capable of surprising callousness. Once she moved on from Haruto, Airi was able to show her soft side which allowed her to develop a healthy friendship with Oto. She later became a strong supporter for Haruto and Oto becoming a couple. As such, she disliked anyone who came in between them, including Tenma and Megumi. Her own emotions tended to take precedence of others, such as when she developed a crush on Tenma and asked Oto to be with him. She later apologized and eventually realized she only liked him because he cared about Oto just as much as her. Airi was greatly affected by how her parents treated her as a child. They spoiled her with whatever she wanted, which gradually made her a selfish person who regarded herself as a "princess." Being friends with Oto caused Airi to gradually gain empathy for others' feelings. An example being when she worried about Kaito, whom she told all about her crushes, after he confessed his feelings to her. Etymology The character in Airi's given name means "love".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/愛 It is frequently used in female give names, for example "Ai" and "Aiko".https://www.thoughtco.com/japanese-words-for-love-2028042 The character can also be used to say , which is rarely used since people favor using ("I like you") instead.https://www.thoughtco.com/how-to-write-love-in-japanese-kanji-4079906 can refer to white jasmine or an Asian pear.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/莉 The two characters of her last name, , mean "pure, true" and "arrow". Both use the kun'yomi pronunciation.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/真https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/矢 Airi's full name is rendered as in Hiragana. Behind the scenes as Airi]] *Airi is a major supporting character in Boys Over Flowers Season 2 and first appears in chapter one. *For the release of volume three of Season 2, a dress similar to Airi's was available on Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss for the player's avatar.https://twitter.com/hanad_f4fk/status/705680220171276288 (Japanese) *Airi placed third in the character poll conducted in June 2019. She was also featured in the opening illustration for chapter one hundred. *Mio Imada portrays Airi in the 2018 drama, Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season.https://natalie.mu/music/news/269957 (Japanese) Imada's version of Airi follows the manga closely. She has an obsessive crush on Haruto until episode four, in which her childhood is also featured. After becoming friends with Oto, Airi dedicates herself to their friendship and supports Haruto's crush on Oto. Unlike in the manga, she becomes close friends with Megumi and Konno. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Correct 5 members Category:Tokyo residents